It has long been known that rotating machinery can be used to clear specific types of vegetation and debris from land. For example, a rotating stump eradicator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,996, but its use is limited to removing stumps and roots. It would not clear standing trees or brush from land effectively. Furthermore, its design is such that it is very difficult to maintain because its cutting elements must be completely removed and replaced when broken, and are attached to the rotating drum such that they are difficult to remove. Accordingly, there is a need for a land-clearing apparatus that handles both large and small debris in a quick and safe fashion, as well as one that is easily field maintainable.